Hello Doctor
by LuvMeOrHateMe
Summary: People enter, but, the fact is, nobody ever comes back out.


**Yes, another story. I'm sticking a bit to the oneshots at the moment. But this one is for Halloween! which makes it awesomer. You better freakin like it because I skipped so much sleep on how to continue on this!****(Also, for those of you who have been saying I should write a sequel to 'Welcome to HELL' I guess I will and it'll be 'Return to HELL')**

_**WARNING: **_**DO NOT READ IF:**

**1) You hate gore and violence **

**2) Don't like stories with doctors**

**3) Have read and don't like 'The Melody of Insanity', 'Dead End', 'Red Valentine', 'Earth Demon', and 'Nightshade'.**

**Now you can NOT blame me for reading this! HA!**

_**enjoy.  
><strong>_

_**Hello Doctor**_

_Now this story isn't as nice_

_As the stories we knew of sugar and spice _

_But it's easy once you get to know it  
>With the help of a doctors device <em>

_How, you ask, are they up to the task  
>To which the answer is in a simple facility <em>

…

If you were to walk down those halls in complete silence, you would know.

You would be able to tell, that these walls were made through that of human bones.

Through which blood would seep through them, covering the floor in a rich carpet of blood.

As your feet would calmly walk through the liquid quietly, for you know you can not make a sound, you hear the garbled scream of another patient just like you.

You would be able to tell that this hospital you came to is no hospital.

In fact, you should know that this was a place of horror.

And then you realize that the blood you walk in is your own.

…

The doors slid open, revealing a clean clearing with only a front desk. The lady at the front had light, chestnut brown hair pulled into two pigtails held by two red bows. Her face was blank and held no worries as she read a small book behind the desk. You could not see the rest of her body because it was hidden behind the tall desk which seemed to reach halfway past her very undeveloped chest.

A clean, polished shoe made it's way into the waiting room and stopped as another shoe made its way across. They made their way to the desk where the lady stood. The lady looked up from the small book to the man that now stood in front of her.

He had long purple hair that went down to his waist. I shinned in the light with perfect clarity. His face was light and smiling, making out his personality to be sweet and nice. He wore a gray striped business suit, a red tie seemed to shout out from the jacket. He looked at the girl and their eyes met, dark brown with a crimson red. Then the girl looked back down to her book.

The man raised an eyebrow and stood there, swinging his arms back and forth every once and a while. The only sound was the white clock ticking behind the girl. The man relaxed his shoulders and made a sound with his lips, sort for like "BBBBBRRRRPPPPP..." with a slight skip in between each syllable.

The girl looked up from her book, seeming to realize that this man was waiting for her to say something.

She sighed, stuck her book mark into the book, and looked towards the man.

"You know these used to be white." She nonchalantly said, pointing to the red bows in her hair.

"Then why are they red? Laundry mishap?" He asked, a bit stunned by how childish her voice sounded.

She looked at him blankly for a second and then burst into laughter, laughing hysterically as if he had said some kind of hilarious joke.

"Yaya's name is Yaya." She said, slowly getting ride of her hysterical laughter, "Whats your name? Yaya needs to know so she can check the register."

"My name is Fugisaki Nagihiko. I'm here to see my wife, she gave birth a day ago."

"Ah, yes, Yaya remembers. Yaya's good friend Kukai worked on her. She's Fujisaki Rima, correct?"

Nagihiko nodded, his head coming down with a hard jolt, as a sparkle most humans would not have appeared in his eyes.

"She's in room 214 on the 4th floor. Yaya wishes you luck!"The attendant said smiling brightly, her teeth gleaming pearly white in the dim light.

Nagihiko smiled back, his mouth tilting up in happiness as he turned away to the double doors leading in. Yaya smirked, "You'll need it."

…

The doors seemed to creek open, almost screaming at him to go back. He was pretty sure they were screaming at him. Nagihiko just shook his head, completely shaking that idea away. That was ludicrous, there is no way a door could be screaming at him. Doors are inanimate objects, but still, it worried him.

He took a step forward hesitantly, a light tap coming from where his foot landed. He sighed, shaking his head once again. What was he afraid of? He had to find his wife and their new child quickly, otherwise he would be in big trouble.

He took another step, still slightly hesitant. He shut his eyes tight and clenched his teeth. There was nothing to be afraid of. It was just a hospital...right? He opened his eyes and looked strait forward. He had to do this. For his wife, for his child, for his family. He continued forward, starting to feel a bit more confident.

But there was something there. It wouldn't leave him so easily and it kept telling him to go back.

But he didn't listen.

It was just a feeling right?

Just a feeling.

…

His breathing was heavy. It came out gushing out as he huffed, his feet moving rapidly. He looked to his right.

Room 64.

He was pretty sure he passed that room a while ago. Or was it room 46 that he passed a while ago. He bit his bottom lip and looked around himself.

Was he going crazy? He couldn't tell. The hallway, it felt like it was going on forever. Never ending.

He couldn't find anything.

To his left was another hallway in the hundreds. What was going on? He went down that hallway, running hard.

Room 264?

Where was room 214? To his left was room 987. In front of him was room 53. He grabbed hold of room 264's handle and shook it violently, hoping it would, at the very least, budge.

Nothing.

It don't move. At all.

He panicked, sweet falling down fast. His eyes darted around him.

The room's numbers were changing. Was that even possible?

He turned to run back the way he came but there was a door there now. Nagihiko Fujisaki was now trapped between 4 doors, the numbers changing constantly on all of them except for one.

Room 214.

His hand shook as he went to grab the handle. He couldn't get a firm grip on it, everything was shaking all around him.

He turned the knob as the door clicked open, swinging wide open.

Now, there, standing in front of him, was Rima Fujisaki with a wide grin on her face.

…

She stood there, grinning in such a malicious way that Nagihiko almost thought she wasn't his wife. Something was definitely wrong now, and he knew that for sure.

"R-Rima?" He asked, stuttering slightly in fear of what had happened.

She wore a red trench coat, almost touching the floor, and a white shirt that buttoned up. She had white pants that were only red near the bottom and extremely bright red shoes. She had a strange looking stethoscope that was pointed at the end and a red doctor's surgical mask around her neck.

But the strangest of all to Nagihiko was her eyes and hair. Her once golden eyes were now a deep shade of red, almost like all the blood in her body went to her eyes.

Her once beautiful blond hair that made it look like the sun was shinning around her now was completely white with tinges of red.

She continued to grin as she grabbed one of his hands with both of hers and pulled him into the room. He shivered at how cold her hands were, like she had stuck them in ice. The door slowly shut behind him as she pushed him onto the rusted metal table that was sitting in the middle of the room. He fell down flat, metal rings clamping tightly against his wrists, Rima's hands locking them in place.

He looked up at her, his eyes begging, hoping it wasn't true. She turned away and started to search through something not able to be seen. Sweet dripped sown Nagihiko's face, his breathing starting to grow heavy.

"H-Hey, Rima, what's going on? Wh-Why are you out?" He asked worried about something, he just didn't know what.

Rima was his wife! She couldn't possible want to hurt him, right? She ignored his question, pulling certain things out of the unseen box. She suddenly turned back around, a hammer in one hand and a knife in another. Her face was blank, no emotion showed.

"R-Rima?" Nagihiko yelled, alarmed. She was his wife, she wouldn't hurt him, he kept saying to himself. "Y-You're gonna help me outa this r-right?"

She smiled, making it seem almost evil somehow. She leaned down smiling sweetly at him.

"Nagihiko," She whispered. Nagihiko smiled back at her, thinking she would help. Suddenly her hand shot out, grabbing by the neck, the hammer falling to the ground. Her face twisted into a horrible vision, blood dripped from her eyes and a growl coming from her lips.

"You weren't there." she growled, "Why weren't you there?" she screamed, her nails grasping his neck even tighter, blood leaking.

Nagihiko scraped his nails against the metal, his face twisting in horrible pain. Rima let go, breathing heavily, her eyes glaring heavily at Nagihiko. He gasped, coughing and hacking, as Rima's knife flew back into her hand. He looked back at her, horror in his eyes as Rima plunged the knife into his arm. She grinned as he let out a blood curdling scream into the air. It bounced across the walls, making a strange echo in the small room. Rima turned around for a second, and came back with a box full of nails. She took one and stuck it in her mouth, grabbing it with her teeth so she could hold more nails at a time. Nagihiko's eyes widened and he struggled, even though the wrist bands seemed to have tightened and the knife seemed to tear against his skin.

"Don't worry Nagihiko." She said, "These nails would never be able to penetrate that metal bed. They'll just split and curl around the person's finger instead." She smiled at him, placing the nail over his left thumb.

She raised the hammer, hesitating slightly as Nagihiko's breathing sped up. Then she smiled and slammed the hammer down, a loud bang with a horrible scream echoing around the room. The nail went strait through his finger, vibrating against the metal table, and split at the point into two sides still connected at the top. It then curled upward, grabbing the sides of his nails and pulled upwards, his nail flying off and his finger splitting into two. Nagihiko screamed harder, tears streaming down his face as the blood spilled. He panted slightly, as the pain started to subside. But Rima was already getting started on the next finger.

"W-Wait!" He screamed, Rima turning her head towards him, modest curiosity in them. "W-Why are you doing this?"

Rima dropped her arms, sighing lightly.

"Did you ever notice the sign of the hospital you brought me to?"

He raised and eyebrow, but nodded. "Thade Hospital. What about it?"

She shook her head. "If you rearrange the letters it becomes Death Hospital."

Nagihiko frowned.

"When you brought me here, after I gave birth, I was killed by a doctor named Kukai. Shinigami had created this hospital to amuse themselves and decided they'd kill people. The people who were killed by Shinigami were forced to kill others, and so it's made so that anyone who comes here is killed by the first person killed that hasn't killed. Anybody born here is immediately given to another family."

Nagihiko looked at her, clenching his teeth. "Damn. I was so stupid. We could have had a good life but I messed it up."

Rima nodded, steadying the nail and lifting her hammer once again.

"I'm just glad that, this way, we'll always be together." He said smiling at her.

She smiled back, throwing down the hammer again.

…

The doors slide open showing a man with blue hair that stuck up in different directions and dark blue eyes. He wore a black shirt that hung below his waist and blue jeans that almost covered his feet. Hiding under the bottom of his pants were black converse. Around his neck hung a christian cross with a blue outline. The man slowly walked forward, almost as if he would faint right then and there. When he got to the front desk he folded his arms and leaned against the desk, his back facing the desk.

Behind the desk stood another man. He had purple hair that had just a tinge of silver and eyes the color of blood. You could see just a pin striped suit top that cover a strikingly red tie. The rest of his body was covered by the desk. His face was soft an light. He looked at the blue haired man for just second before going back to the small book he was reading.

The blue haired man looked at him from out of the corner of his eye before looking back at the sliding doors that did not open. Then the man suddenly spun around, looking strait at the purple haired man. The blue haired man waited for the purple haired man to look up but got no such reaction. He sighed and then hung his elbow over the side and drummed his fingers against the table top.

The purple haired man finally looked, realizing for the first time that this man was waiting for him to say something.

"Hey, you know my eyes used to be gold." He said pointing to his pair of red eyes.

The blue haired man raised an eyebrow. "What happened? Did ya get contacts?"

The purple haired man just gave a light chuckle. "So whats your name? Mines Nagihiko."

"Names Ikuto Tsukiyomi. My wife just gave birth yesterday."

"I see." Said Nagihiko with a slight smile, "And what is her name?"

"Ah, her names Amu. Amu Tsukiyomi."

Nagihiko nodded. "She in room 214 on the 4th floor. And good luck."

Ikuto smiled, "Thanks man."

Nagihiko nodded again as Ikuto walked towards the swinging doors. He disappeared through them. Nagihiko grinned, his bangs covering his eyes.

"You'll need it."


End file.
